There's No Such Thing as a Happy Ending
by Gurhur
Summary: Loving your best friend is not easy. At all. Especially when you're both boys. Up for a re-write!
1. More Like the Prologue

Note to all people out there who is reading this: This is my very first Yaoi fic. If turns out to be good, I would be very happy. But if it turns out bad… well, I'd leave it to you guys to find out for yourselves. So I hope that no one will give me flames. Thank you. Now on with it…

More like the Prologue instead of the first chapter..

Yagami Taichi was just 12 years old when he fell in-love with his best friend, Ishida Yamato. Ever since the day he did, he started acting differently whenever around him. He never told Yamato about his feelings. He was afraid to loose their friendship.

Ishida Yamato's story about him falling in-love happened to be a little similar: he was just 12 years old back then, not quite sure about his feelings for Taichi. But as he grew up, he finally begun to understand. He was in-love. But with his best friend? That was the only thing that he couldn't understand. Especially because his best friend was male.

Now let me tell you all one thing: not all love stories have a happy ending. And this one happens to be that type of story. Wanna know why? You'd find out sooner or later.

Now, they were both 16 years old. They were still in-love, still hiding their feelings. And they were still best friends. Although they kept their distance from each other, afraid to say something stupid. Like that they liked each other and that they always did. They were currently in their fourth year of high school. They were doing pretty good with their studies, getting fine grades. They were living a care-free life. Except for one thing: How do they tell their feelings to each other? This troubled them and they kept thinking about how to tell… but they were so clueless about it. The more they thought, the more clueless they became. But day by day, their love for each other grew. Only that neither knew. Now one day the sky grew dark while Taichi was sitting in the park. It started to rain, he shivered in the cold. He was soaking wet. Out of the blue, Yamato came carrying an umbrella with a warm smile on his face.

"You're too wet. Let's go." He said.

"To where?" Taichi asked.

"My house." Yamato replied.

"But why yours?" Taichi asked again.

"Cause you have to get dry first." Yamato answered.

"I could dry myself at home." Taichi argued.

"I guess that you want your parents to get mad at you for staying out in the rain." Yamato said.

At this, Taichi stood up. "Let's go." He said.

Yamato silently laughed. Now only two people knew about their love: Hikari and Takeru. They were just nearby, watching them both with an umbrella above their heads.

"They look cute together." Hikari giggled.

Takeru nodded. "But why don't they want to admit it?" He wondered.

She smacked him in the head. "Because they don't want anyone else to know that their in-love with males." She said.

He clutched his head. "Why'd you hit me?" He asked.

"Because you were acting stupid. And I actually thought that you were smarter than that." She replied.

"I'm not stupid!" He said.

"Of course you are." She argued.

There they go again, arguing about stupid stuff. But they always do get to sort it out.

_**To Be Continued in the Next Century…**_

Well, that's the first one. Hope that it's good and that you like it. The idea just popped into my mind. Don't know why. But those two do look cute. My sister even likes this paring.


	2. Yamato, is that ketchup?

Hope that you all liked the first chapter… which turned out to be more like the prologue. Anyways, I don't know why the idea went inside my mind. I was planning to make a Taito story, but I didn't know that it was going to be like this. Just hope that it will turn out fine…

Chapter 1…

-Taichi's POV-

I twirled the blue pen in between my fingers. It was Saturday today, no school. I was half glad, actually. It gives me time to relax from five days of school(well, that's how I feel!). But also, I feel a little sad 'cause I can't see Yamato. I sighed. Sometimes, I find it hard to believe that I'm in-love with my best friend. I mean, we were both male. And he wouldn't have the same feelings for me anyway… My thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked on the door. My sister was out today so I went to answer it. And I was surprised at the person that was standing in front of me: the person that I was just thinking of. I stared at him, mouth slightly open.

-Yamato's POV-

I was walking to Taichi's house, wanting to see Taichi. 'Taichi!' I wailed in my head. I finally arrived there and knocked on the door. Inside, I heard footsteps and the door started opening. Taichi was the one who opened the door and you should have seen the look on his face. He was completely shocked and looked like he has just seen a ghost, his mouth open. "Taichi, it's rude to keep your mouth open in front of somebody." I said.

He immediately clamped his mouth shut. "Sorry." He said and let me in.

I walked in and proceeded my way to his living room. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes for a while.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked me.

"Nothing in particular. Just bored." I replied, not bothering to look up. My own words hurt me, as I had a purpose for being there. And I already said it.

He sighed. "Well, I've got nothing to do too. Let's go somewhere fun." He said.

I opened my eyes and nodded, thinking, 'A day with Taichi! What could be more fun than that!' I stood up and asked him, "Where do we go?"

"Anywhere." He replied.

"Uuuhhh… okay." I sighed.

-Hikari's POV-

"Takeru, stop squishing me." I whispered to the yellow haired kid below me. We were in the closet, hiding from our brothers. Or rather, spying on them.

"Who's darn idea was it anyways to hide in the closet and wait for my brother to come? I'm dying here. You're the one squishing me." He whispered back.

"It was your idea, goof ball. Seriously, you're getting old already."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too." There we are, fighting again like always. We started tackling each other… **in a tight closet!** Suddenly, we felt the closet door creaking… slowly… slowly… "Don't move," I warned "Or I'll kill you." Then I felt him move his hand and the door immediately opened. When we fell off, I smacked his head. "GOOF BALL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" I exclaimed. I felt two pairs of eyes staring at us and I looked up, only to see Yamato and my brother looking at us. I nervously laughed. "We were… Uuuhhh.." I looked at Takeru for help, but he didn't speak.

"Making-out?" Yamato suggested with a hint of anger in his voice.

I blushed. "WHAT? Making-out? With- with him?" I exclaimed, pointing at a drooling Takeru "You've got to be kidding me!"

Taichi looked relieved and pat my head. "Good, old Hikari. You picked the right choice." He said.

I slapped his hand away. "Are you insulting me?" I asked.

"No. Just telling you that you did the right thing about not making-out with Takeru." He replied.

'Seriously! Doesn't he know me well enough to realize that I love Takeru?' I thought, looking at Takeru 'He's so cute and cuddly just like a bunny. The only thing that I don't like is that he's acting stupid right now!' I blushed and realized that he was looking at me. 'He looked at me! And I was looking at him! I'm in big trouble now!' I thought.

"Hikari! Why are you blushing?" I heard Taichi ask me.

I looked at him and started to freak out. 'If I tell him, he'll kill me! And if I don't, he'll force it out of me! What do I do? I know!' "I'm not blushing! I just feel a little hot right now!" I lied.

"Would you want me to take you to your bed?" Takeru asked from behind me.

I blushed more. "Um… uh… it's okay! I can do that by myself!" I replied. 'Why didn't you accept it, moron! You should have!' My mind argued.

"Are you sure? You're becoming much redder each second." He said.

'He's actually worried about me! Does he like me as well? Maybe I'll find out if I accept his offer to take me to bed!' I thought. I took a deep breath and said, "Fine. You can take me."

"What? Hikari-" Taichi started complaining about Takeru taking me to bed when I flashed him a warning look. "Never mind." He said.

"Well, let's go." Takeru said. He carried me to my room.

'I'm in Takeru's arms! Oh my God! He's carrying me!' I thought. The next thing I knew, my face looked like a freshly picked tomato.

"You're pretty light. But you're looking like a tomato." He said.

We were now in the hallway, a little far from the living room. I was relieved that Taichi wasn't following us. I really wanted to tell Takeru right now how I feel! OH NO! WHAT WILL I DO? "Um… Takeru, I can walk by myself. You can put me down, you know." I said.

"Sure, if you really want to." He said and put me down.

"Thanks." I said. I walked ahead of him. 'Takeru-chan! He's so cute!' I thought and sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nope." I replied.

-Yamato's POV-

"Let's go." I said impatiently.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of his house. I blushed. "Yamato, where do we go from here?" He asked.

"Um… I dunno." I replied.

He sighed. "So we're hanging out, but with nowhere to go? Sheesh, that's boring." He said.

I looked away, sadly. "Well forgive me for falling in-love with you. It's not my fault that we even met anyway." I whispered, but he heard me anyway.

-Taichi's POV-

'Am I hearing things right, or maybe I just didn't clean my ears properly a little while ago?' I thought. I decided to just question him about it. "Did you just… say something, Yamato?" I asked.

He blushed. 'Wh- what? Say something? Of course not!" He replied.

'He's acting suspicious. Maybe he's lying. I'll force him to tell me what he really said. Cause… what I heard from is that… that… that… he fell in-love with me. Well, whatever it is I'll force him to tell me.' I thought. "Tell me the truth Yamato! I demand you to do so!" I exclaimed.

"And who told you to be the boss of me? I'm not telling you anything!" He said.

That made me even angrier. "And why not?" I asked him.

"Because if I tell you what it is, my secret will be out!" He replied.

"And what is your secret?" I asked him.

-Yamato's POV(yes, I know that I'm changing their POVs always. But I can't help it)-

"That I'm in-love with-" I immediately clamped my mouth shut.

"So you're really not telling me anything?" He asked me.

"And what makes you think I am?" I asked him back.

"Nothing. It's just that sometimes you're a little too easy to trick." He said.

"I'm not." I whispered to myself, making sure he wouldn't hear me.

(Oro?) Later at around like five-ish…?

"No, Yama! Don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone!" I exclaimed.

"Let go of me, Taichi! I've got to go home! And besides, you've got Hikari and your mom at home." Yamato argued.

"Correction. Mom won't be home until late at night and Hikari will probably spend a lot of time with your brother. And anyway, you can't cook and your dad will be home late as well. So DON"T LEAVE ME!" I said.

He sighed. "Fine." He agreed.

-Yamato's POV-

Taichi was now asking me to stay with him when we came home later in the afternoon after watching one single movie a lot of times… with the exception of a lunch break . We didn't talk much though. After many reasonings (done by my… wait did I say my? He's not mine at all! Though I do wish that he was mine. Anyways, all done by Taichi), I finally agreed. He really jumped up and down. 'Does that mean that he likes me? Nah, he wouldn't!' I thought.

He pulled me inside his house and pushed me on the couch. "We're watching TV!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yay. We're watching TV. Gee, I'm so excited." I said with sarcasm.

"Very funny, mister. Now behave or else we'll watch icky yucky porno." He threatened.

I turned ash white. "NO! NOT PORNO! I HATE PORNO!" I exclaimed.

He pat my head. "Then behave and we'll just watch some calm relaxing TV shows." He said.

I groaned. 'I might be hanging out with him, but he's very weird. But… that is the reason why I fell in-love with him.' I thought. I looked at him and couldn't take my eyes off him. He's just so... I don't know. Pretty…

-Taichi's POV-

I could see Yamato staring at me at the corner of my eye. 'Don't look at him.' I thought. I just tried staring at the TV, but I couldn't help trying to look at him. I gathered up my courage and looked back at him. He immediately took his eyes of me. "Why were you staring at me?" I asked.

He blushed. "Uh… no reason." He replied.

"You're not gonna say anything again." I said.

"Of course not." He said, smiling.

"Fine." I sighed. 'I just wish that I could tell you my feelings. It's so hard to keep it hidden.' I thought. I sighed. "Um… excuse me. I'll just, uh, use the bathroom." I said. 'What a lame excuse! He won't even believe me! Oh no! He's raising an eyebrow! Wadodidowadodidowadodido?' I thought. "STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU"RE SCARING ME!" I exclaimed.

He smirked. "I thought that you were going to use the bathroom?" He said.

I sighed again and walked away to the direction of the bathroom. 'Why was he staring at me anyway?' I thought.

-Yamato's POV-

I let out a sigh of relief as Taichi left… for a little while. 'I know that he's not really going to use the bathroom. But why did he have to make an excuse about it? Oh well. Not my problem.' I thought. I sighed as I waited for him… waiting… waiting… Oh no! Someone's covering my eyes! Let's see… who could it be… "Taichi?" I asked.

"Noooo…" the person replied.

"Um… Hikari?"

"Nope."

"Takeru?"

"Nuh-uh."

"AAAHHH! Get away from me, Jun! Get away from me!" I exclaimed. The person laughed and took his/her hands off me. I turned around to see Taichi laughing his head off. I pouted. "What the heck did you do that for?" I asked.

"Just for fun." He replied once he stopped laughing. He sat back down beside me. "Let's watch!" He said.

Some hours later…

"Bye, Yama! I'll miss you!" Taichi wailed when I was about to go home.

"Let go of me, Tai. We'll see each other in two days anyway." I said. I tried to go out with him clinging on me. "Tai! I said let go!" I exclaimed.

"Now, now Taichi. It's rude to keep your boyfriend here without his parent's permission." Someone said from in front of me.

I looked up and saw Mrs. Yagami. I blushed. "I- I'm not his boyfriend!" I exclaimed. 'Though I wish that he is.' I thought.

"He's not my boyfriend!" He exclaimed after me.

"Is that so? My mistake then. Well anyway, Taichi. If you really want Yamato to stay cal up his parents and ask them." She suggested.

Taichi smiled like the goofy kid he was. "Thanks mom!" he said and dragged me back inside to call my parents.

A few minutes later…

"Yay! Yama's staying over tonight! Yama's staying over!" Taichi exclaimed, after calling my parents about him wanting me to stay over.

I groaned. It's not like I don't want to stay with Taichi, but sometimes though he can get very annoying. "Do I really have to stay?" I complained. I pouted.

"Yes." He said.

I groaned.

"Awww, you don't like me." He said.

"You're annoying." I said.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're an absolute weirdo." I sighed.

He just smiled.

I just shook my head.

-Taichi's POV-

He's not happy? I'll make him happy! Muahahahahahaha! Wait… I don't know how to make someone that happy. I know how to make people happy, but it's more like just making them laugh… Aaahhh! What am I gonna do? He's absolutely gonna laugh. He rarely does. But then, I was shocked when he suddenly laughed. I looked at him like he was crazy. "What the heck is so funny?" I asked him.

"The look on your face… y- you look absolutely weird!" He laughed.

"I hate you." I said.

"Aw, come on! I know you wuv me! Come on, say you wuv me! I know you do! Say it! I know you want to!" He teased in a sing-song voice.

"Taichi…!" I groaned, getting annoyed.

He kept singing.

"Stop it." I said.

He ignored me and kept singing.

"Taichi- bozu no baka!" I exclaimed and hit him hard on his chin, making him 'fly' up and come back down with a loud thud. "That's what you get for insulting me… well, sort of." I said, looking away from him. 'I'm really sorry, Taichi. You're just so annoying.' I thought and I sighed 'My dear Taichi… Ah! What the heck am I thinking? I better stop this madness!'

"Yamato, you could wash your face." He said.

"And why should I do that?" I asked.

"Because I think you have ketchup on your face." He replied.

I freaked out and fainted.

-Taichi's POV-

He fainted… oh my God, he fainted! I stared at him with horror. "Yamato! What the heck is wrong with you?" I exclaimed, shaking his limp body. 'Wait… what was the thing to use to wake up a person who fainted? Oh yeah, water!' I thought.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Yes, I know I'm annoying…


	3. Squeaks

Um… I'm seriously clueless on what to write. So… yeah. Hope it's good…

Chapter 2

-Taichi POV-

I poured water on Yamato's face. He coughed. I guess that his mouth was open… Oh, man! I could have given him CPR! That way, it would be just like kissing him! Argh! What the heck am I thinking? Stop it… Eep! I'm blushing! He's waking up! What the heck should I do? What if he sees me blushing? Oh, the nightmare! I can just imagine him looking at me like I'm a weirdo! "U- Uh… hi. Hehe…" I said nervously.

He raised his eyebrow. "Ooookaaayyy…" he said. He stood up. "Weirdo." He muttered.

I pouted. "I hate you." I said.

"Thank you." He joked.

"Grrr…"

He giggled.

I squeaked.

He laughed.

I sighed in relief.

He stared at me.

I blushed and looked away.

He did the same.

We heard giggles.

I squeaked again.

He squeaked as well.

We knew what was happening. Hikari brought over some of her friends and they're now watching us. Whadoidowhadoidowhadoidowhadoido? I was panting as if I'd be having an asthma attack soon… but I don't have asthma. Hehe… Just panicking… panicking even more. I can't handle it so I squeaked reeeeeeaaaaaally loud. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Yamato covering his ears so I clamped my mouth shut.

_**To Be Continued…**_

I'm really sorry for the short chapters! I reeeeeaaaaally have no clues as to what to write! Gomen, minna… I'm really trying hard to come up with something to write… I guess that I'm pretty stupid for writing a story without knowing what'll happen next… Hehe…


	4. The Truth or Dare

This chapter is for those who gave me suggestions… and, of course, everyone else who didn't flame me! Hehe…

Chapter 3

-Still Taichi's POV…-

After all that squeaks and stuff, Hikari invited us to come play truth or dare. Acting stupid, we agreed. The bottle turned to, well, me. I saw Hikari give an evil smile. I gulped, expecting her to tell me to do something embarrassing.

"You… kiss Yamato." She said.

I stared at her in shock. "WHAT?" I exclaimed. I can go kiss the floor, I can lick my old stuffed toys that I keep in my room. But kiss Yamato, my all-time crush? No way! That _is_ embarrassing! I blushed and slowly turned my head to Yamato, his face filled with pure shock. I think I know what he's thinking. He's thinking that he wouldn't dare kiss me, of all people, his best friend, his true friend, a MALE.

-Yamato POV-

I was staring at Hikari in pure shock. I saw Taichi turn his head at me. I know what he's thinking! He's thinking that he wouldn't dare kiss me, of all people, his best friend, his true friend, a MALE. Why is Hikari so mean? That's very unlike her… wait. That's my brother who is kinder. Hehe…

-Taichi's POV-

I gulped. "Should I?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I- I guess." He replied. He was obviously nervous, as if he wanted me to but is just scared. I guess that he's just shy.

I gulped again. 'Well, here goes nothing.' I thought. I nervously walked to him and…

_**To Be Continued…**_

Cliffhanger! Hehe… Just for fun! The cliffhanger, I mean. Yes, I know that the chapter is really short. Oh well. I'm really sorry! Anyways, bye for now. My left thumb is numb and the numbness doesn't wear off.


	5. Does He Really Like Me, of All People?

Hmm… I was a cliffhanger! Hehe… Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You're all really helpful. Thank you so much!

Chapter 4

-Yamato's POV-

I would have jumped up and down in happiness right now if only Taichi was done with his kiss. Joyful, joyful… I'm blushing! Somebody help me!

-Taichi's POV-

I blushed and pulled away from Yamato. I slumped back to my old position. "There. Happy?" I said in a bitter voice.

Hikari and her friends smiled… evilly. "Sure." Said Hikari.

"Now you twist the bottle." Said one of her friends.

I shakily twisted it and it landed on Hikari's friend, Hino Setsuna. She has long green-black hair and freaky black eyes that seem to be glaring at you every time you look at them. Quite freaky for a girl of twelve, isn't it? And she acts as 'mature' as Hikari, too. Hehe… Anyways, I had to make her do something that's… unlike her. You get what I mean? You have to. "Um…" was all I said.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Freak." I heard her mutter under her breath.

And she calls me a freak! Haha! "I dare you to sing any song." I said.

She took a deep breath and heaved a small sigh. "Fine." She said, standing.

Hehe! This has got to be fun! I bet that she has a croaky voice! I smiled inside of me.

She took another deep breath and began to sing.

**So I lay my head back down**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours**

**I pray**

**To be only yours**

**Cause I know now**

**You're my only hope**

I stared at her in shock. It was just unbelievable. Ms. Freaky-head had a really beautiful voice.

-Yamato's POV-

Setsuna sat down and stared at me. When she realized that I was looking back at her, she blushed and looked away. Hikari seemed to have seen 'cause she scowled and she nudged Setsuna. Setsuna looked as if she made some kind of mistake and gave a small nod. Hikari smile with satisfaction that, whatever it was, Setsuna realized that she did something wrong. 'I wonder what happened.' I thought.

"Hey, twist that bottle already!" Another one of Hikari's friends said.

"H- Hai!" Setsuna stammered.

-Taichi's POV-

Setsuna was just staring at Yamato! My Yamato! Wait… not mine but still. She doesn't really know him! And she was blushing too! Darn it! I knew him first! She's trying to steal him away from me! Why is it that he has to be a boy and that she has to like him! Why, why, why? Darn… I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts out. "Uh… excuse me. I'll j- just use the toilet…" I said, clutching my stomach as if I really need to use the toilet. Some of Hikari's friends looked disgusted and some other people in there nodded.

"Sure, Taichi- nee chan." Hikari said.

I sighed, knowing what that means. She's planning something. I know she is. 'I just hope that it's not too bad.' I thought and went out of HER room (yes, we were in her room). I sighed again and went into my room. I pressed a hidden button and a secret room opened up. "Welcome to the camera room, Taichi." I said to myself. This room was filled with screens that shows all the rooms in the house (except, of course, the bathroom). I looked at the screen of Hikari's room. Setsuna turned the bottle and pointed to Yamato.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

I was shocked. It was just now that I realized it. Nobody else actually asked that throughout the game!

"Dare." Yamato replied.

-Yamato's POV-

"Dare." I replied to Setsuna. I noticed that everyone around me looked as if they were planning something… evil. I gulped.

"I dare you to say your crush. And don't you dare lie." Setsuna said.

I blushed. "My crush is…"

-Taichi's POV-

I seriously leaned nearer to the screen, waiting to hear his crush's name.

"The name is…"

"Everyone, dinner's ready!" My mom suddenly announced.

I sweat- dropped and fell. I loved mom's dinner, but now isn't really a good time to go down and eat.

"Hurry up and say it. It won't be good if mom calls us one more time." Hikari said.

Yamato sighed. "Taichi…" he mumbled that I nearly couldn't hear it.

I gasped, not knowing if it was true. Was this really happening? I couldn't believe my ears. 'Me?' I thought 'he likes me, of all people that he could have a crush on?' Then I noticed Setsuna's sad smile. That just doesn't seem fair. Why should I be happy when someone else is sad about it? I know that I dislike her, but that doesn't mean that I hate her. The only reason that I dislike her is because she just seems so freaky. I sighed. 'I guess that two boys just aren't meant to be after all…'

Some days later…

Okay… I've been getting these stupid anonymous love letters in my locker. And I don't like it cause I don't even know the person who wrote it! But I guess that it's the point of anonymous love letters…

_**To Be Continued…**_

So… I know that I'm a bad person cause I keep on putting cliff- hangers. Hehe… I just realized that people like this more that the Jyoumi one… Why?


	6. Anonymous Letters

Well… I surely liked the last chapter that I posted. Hope you guys did too! And thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 6

I sighed as I read the third ever letter that I got this week, which said:

_Dear Taichi,_

_Um… I guess it must be really annoying to get anonymous letters everyday. It's freaky, I know. But now, I want to see you. I want you to know who I am. (You could probably put the lyrics of Iris in this…) Anyways, if you want to, we could meet in the Music room later after your last period._

_Love,_

_ YSA(Your Secret Admirer)_

I sighed again. The sender was right. This really was annoying. I reread the letter.

_Anyways, if you want to, we could meet in the Music room later after your last period._

That made me think. Could this be Yamato? Of all the people that I know, it's Yamato who usually suggests meeting in the Music room. So… could this be him? Then I remembered what he said when we played truth or dare and I was in my very own secret camera room. Now I'm getting confused. I don't know if I even know this person or not! Grrr… this sucks - and stinks. I didn't want this! But then again, I sorted of did. Oh well. Time for class. Once again, it sucks **_and_** stinks.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Um… I know that I suck because I'm a cliffhanger. Hehe. Anyways, are there any Filipinos out there who reads my fanfics? If there are, I hope you know about what the storm called Milenyo did. It destroyed a lot of homes in the Manila and left people with no electricity for two to four days. For those who don't know about that, then… now you know.


	7. Oh No!

Um… I hope that the chapter I posted was good enough. Anyways, it took me a long time to update this because there's no internet access in the apartment we moved in. So… I'm really sorry about it! And can anyone please give me reviews in 'I Love You'? I feel really bad because no one gave me one.

Chapter 6

I tapped my finger in the drum. It was taking that person too long. I sighed and rested my arms on the table. I fell asleep there. Stupid, isn't it?

Some minutes later…

I was woken up by someone, and the first thing I saw was something pink and orange.

"Taichi!" Someone called.

"Weird- haired dude!" Someone else called.

I blinked a few times and my eyes focused on two girls. One was Sora and the other was someone that I didn't know. I sat up.

"What the heck?!" I screamed.

"Taichi! Stop screaming like that!" Sora said.

I pouted. Sora was one of the only people who knows my love for Yamato. Now the pink- haired girl… I do not know who. I scratched my head in confusion.

"Who is that girl?!?" I asked.

She smiled and let out one small laugh. "This is Tachikawa Mimi, a third year. Be friendly to her." She replied.

Sora pushed the Mimi girl towards me and the girl squeaked. Sora ran out and Yamato came in. He stopped and just looked at us. Need a description? Mimi was sticking on me and I had my arms around her. He just stood there, looking at us. I looked in his eyes and saw it all: his love, his sadness, and, of course, his tears. It was true after all. He was the one who sent me all those letters. And now… I can't take it anymore. His tears just fell, and I don't think that I can do anything about it.

"I can't believe this…" he said.

-Yamato's POV-

He was just there. And he wasn't doing anything about it. I thought that he liked me. I guess that I was wrong. My heart was broken into pieces. "How could you do this to me…?" I said in a low voice. I turned my back and broke into a run, crying.

'All this time… I was crushing on him! It was all for nothing. He likes a third year student.'

"Yamato!!!" I heard Taichi call behind me.

"Stay away, Taichi!" I exclaimed, running faster.

I ran out of the campus and in to the streets. Then, unexpectedly, a car came running towards me, honking its horn. I stopped in shock and just looked at it. I wanted to run away but my legs won't move. Now, the car was coming near me. My eyes widened as Taichi came running to me to save me. He pushed me out of the way and stopped.

My world is broken into pieces…

"TAICHI!!!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

Unfortunately, this is nearly done. Maybe this will be my shortest fic, maybe not. This is quite unexpected. The near end, I mean. I didn't actually plan it to be this way…


	8. Goodbye, Taichi

I guess it's kinda sad…

Chapter 7

Blood… it splattered on my face. Taichi's blood… more tears fell.

"T- Taichi…" I said and scooped him in my arms.

His body was drenched in his own blood. He coughed.

"Yamato… you stupid." He croaked.

"Taichi… you know, I-"

"Yamato, that girl and I… we didn't do anything. Sora was the one. She pushed the girl to me." He butt in.

"Taichi, don't interrupt me. I… I thank you for saving me. But you harmed yourself! Don't you know that… you worry me a little too much."

"I'm sorry –cough, cough- You won't have to worry about me anymore, anyway. I'm gonna die and I'll be the one to worry about you."

"Don't say that! It frightens me…"

"Before I die, I want you to know something. Yamato… I… I love you! All this time, I loved you." He said, chuckling.

"I love you too, you know. Ever since, like, sixth grade."

"I know…"

He put his hand on my cheek and said, "Good- bye…"

He then kissed me. I could just feel his breath leaving him while he does. So I kissed him back. He pushed me a little and said it again…

"Good-bye…"

"Taichi!!!"

My tears fell once again. His hands were already cold. The blood on his face was dry, being washed away by my tears. My life… my world… everything I lived for… it was gone. The only one I loved. Everything was done. The thing that he wanted to do in life the most. He finally told me how he felt. He's happy now. I guess that I should be happy as well. He sacrificed his own life just to save mine. He's up there, smiling down on me. I brought his body close to mine and cried my heart out. People around me cried as well. Not that they actually know him, but still… they're sad. I can't explain the reason why, but I guess that you get it.

"Good-bye, Taichi… I love you… a lot… I hope that you're happy up there… your sufferings has finally ended…"

I dropped his body, stood up, looked at the sky, and smiled. "Thank you…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

The next is only the epilogue. It's only some flashbacks and what happened to Yamato after Taichi died. But still, I hope that you like what I did. I know that it's really corny, but I still tried my best.


	9. It's Time to Move On

Now, for the epilogue…

Epilogue

It's been three months since he left me alone in the world. Life has been so hard without him. Everytime I see his picture, I break into tears. But I just can't help looking at photo albums with pictures of him and watch the videos our parents took years ago. I miss him a lot…

_**Flashback**_

"_Taichi, let's go get some ice cream!" Little Yamato said._

_Little Taichi smiled and nodded his head wildly. "Sure!" He said._

_They got some ice cream and started eating it. Little Taichi's ice cream fell and he cried._

"_Don't worry. I'll get you some more." Little Yamato said and got him another one._

My eyes were filled with tears. Those memories of him… they haunt me everyday.

"_I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump on you!"_

_The messy- haired kid offered his hand. "Hi! My name's Taichi Yagami! What's yours?"_

"_Y- Yamato…"_

"_Hi, Yamato! You sure are pretty shy aren't you? Well, I won't let that get in the way of me being friends with you!"_

_Yamato smiled a little smile._

The old times…

"_Thanks for your help, Taichi. If you didn't help me, I would have seriously collapsed in the middle of the road."_

"_Nah, it's okay. It's not your fault that your father made you buy all those stuff. What will he use them for anyway?"_

"_I don't know. For his work, I guess."_

"_Works for me. Well, good- bye now. I need to get home."_

"_Yeah, sure."_

Everything that he helped me with…

"_You're too wet. Let's go."_

"_To where?"_

"_My house."_

"_But why yours?"_

"_Cause you have to get dry first."_

"_I could dry myself at home."_

"_I guess that you want your parents to get mad at you for staying out in the rain."_

_Taichi stood up. "Let's go."_

_Yamato silently laughed._

The times where he doesn't use his mind much…(:P)

"_Why are you here anyway?"_

"_Nothing in particular. Just bored."_

"_Well, I've got nothing to do too. Let's go somewhere fun."_

The times when we had fun…

"_U- Uh… hi. Hehe…"_

"_Ooookaaayyy…" "Weirdo."_

"_I hate you."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Grrr…"_

The times when we joke around.

"_Should I?"_

"_I- I guess."_

Our first kiss ever…

"_You'll come back, right?"_

"_Yeah. Don't worry, Yamato. I'll be back in two months."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Come on. Don't be sad."_

"_Okay!"_

"_Come on, Taichi. Time to go."_

"_Sure. Well, bye Yamato."_

_Taichi climbed into the car and they drove off._

"_Bye, Taichi! Come back soon!"_

"Yamato- nee chan. Time to go." Takeru said.

"Huh? Oh… yeah."

Takeru and Hikari were now going out. I adopted this kid who looks exactly like Taichi. By the way, I found this note in Taichi's drawer. It said that if he was to go somewhere and never to come back, I'd go out with Setsuna. And I was. I was going out with Setsuna, but I guess she knows that I still love Taichi. Today is his death anniversary. So we were obviously going to visit his grave. There, I started crying gain. I guess it sortta made me look like a sissy. But I didn't care.

"**_I'm waiting_**

**_For the perfect time to call you back  
Coz' I remember saying  
Don't wanna know the truth  
Can't handle that"_**

**_  
_**I sniffed.**_  
_**

"**_And I try to  
Just forget you  
But don' t know how  
If only I knew _**

**_  
It's written all over your face  
Such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?  
Maybe I could meet you there "_**

I felt some eyes looking at me. I didn't care. This was for my Taichi. For the one that I love.**__**

"Yeah   
I'm sorry  
If I slagged you down, I meant no harm   
When I heard the stories  
Said things I didn't mean   
Should have stayed calm

Sadly  
Got angry  
And it breaks my heart  
You're so mad at me"

I could hear people whispering to each other, probably talking about me.**__**

"It's written all over your face   
Such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?   
Maybe I could meet you there

Maybe I could meet you there  
Maybe I could meet you there"

I could hear Hikari sobbing herself.**__**

"It's written all over your face  
Such a painful thing to waste   
Tell me now where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?  
Maybe I could meet you there 

Maybe I could meet you there  
Maybe I should meet you there…"

I stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going, Yamato?" Hikari asked.

"I'm going home." I said.

"But—"

Takeru put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She just stared after me.

_Some years later…_

"Look, you don't have to keep on dating me if you don't even love me. So please stop pretending."

I just stared at Setsuna, surprised that she would suddenly say that after all the years that I've been with her.

"So… I'm breaking up with you." She finished and went out.

I looked at Tailer(pronounced as **Tai-**ler, not **Tail-**er), the adopted kid. He seemed a little clueless about everything that was happening. I pity him… I mean, he doesn't have real parents, and now I'm the only one left in his life.

"What's going on, dad?" he asked innocently. I lowered my face next to him. "She's leaving. Your mommy Setsuna is leaving us…" I told him. But I didn't say it in a sorrowful manner. No, I didn't. To be truthful, I have never in my life loved anyone else except Taichi. With the exception of my family and my friends, he's the only person I've ever loved.

My world revolves around him and… he's gone now. Just like that, and he's gone on a trip. A trip in which he'll never come back…

But I must move on.

I looked outside and saw the sun shining brightly. At that moment, I felt like all my sadness and sorrows are washed away. It kind of felt like taking a shower after getting all dirty and sweaty after playing and rolling around in the mud.

I saw Tailer looking hopefully outside the window. I gently smiled at him. "Want to go outside and play?" His face was filled with glee as he nodded his head gently. "Yeah, dad!"

And right at that moment, I've realized that there are more things out there to love than the people you're already committed to. When I was a kid, I've never thought we'd make it, me and my friends. But we did. I've never thought that in my life there would always be a rainbow after the rain... but it always showed up and now, I'm thinking that there _are_ such things as happy endings.

Only, _you_ have to make them…

**THE END**

_Fallin' out, fallin' in  
Nothing's sure in this world no, no  
Breakin' out, breakin' in  
Never knowin' what lies ahead  
We can really never tell it all no, no, no  
Say goodbye, say hello  
To a lover or friend  
Sometimes we never could understand  
Why some things begin then just end  
We can really never tell it all no, no, no_

But oh, can't you see  
That no matter what happens  
Life goes on and on  
So baby, just/please smile  
Coz I'm always around you  
And ill make you see how beautiful  
Life is for you and me

Take a little time baby  
See the butterflies color's  
Listen to the birds that were sent  
To sing for me and you  
Can you feel me  
This is such a wonderful place to be  
Even if there is pain now  
Everything would be all right  
For as long as the world still turns  
There will be night and day  
Can you hear me  
There's a rainbow always after the rain

Ohh, whoa

Hittin' high, hittin' low  
Win or lose you should go, yeah, yeah  
Getting warm, getting cold  
Weather could be so good or bad  
But baby this is life now don't get mad no, no, no

Coz oh, cant you see  
That no matter what happens  
Life goes on and on  
So baby, please smile  
Coz I'm always around you  
And ill make you see how beautiful  
Life is for you and me

Take a little time baby  
See the butterflies' colors  
Listen to the birds that were sent  
To sing for me and you  
Can you feel me  
This is such a wonderful place to be  
Even if there is pain now  
Everything would be all right  
For as long as the world still turns  
There will be night and day  
Can you hear me  
There's a rainbow always after the rain

Life's full of challenges  
Not all the time we get what we want  
But don't despair my dear coz I know now  
You'll take each trial and you'll make it through the storm  
Coz you're strong my faith in you is clear  
So ill say once again this worlds wonderful and  
Let us celebrate life that's so beautiful, so beautiful  
Ohhhh

Take a little time baby  
See the butterflies' colors  
Listen to the birds that were sent  
To sing for me and you  
Can you feel me  
This is such a wonderful place to be  
Even if there is pain now  
Everything would be all right  
For as long as the world still turns  
There will be night and day  
Can you hear me  
There's a rainbow always after the rain

Special thanks to drive shooter for helping me all the way (ew, too dramatic for her. :P) till the end of this fanfic. She helped me finish this chapter and, well, everything else. Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed to this. I'm very happy that it's finally finished, but at the same time very sad. Hehe. Too dramatic, right? Well, thanks for sticking with me anyway. Maybe I could make another story like this… do you want me to???

Thanks again for tuning in my 'TV show'!


End file.
